1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter, and more particularly to a power adapter which is convenient to replace a plug of the power adapter.
2. The Related Art
With the development of the electronic technology, more and more portable electrical devices are designed and manufactured for meeting people' requirements. Consequently, the popularity of the portable electrical devices presents demand of power adapters. The conventional power adapter includes a main body and a plug mounted on the main body. The main body is equipped with an elastic component. After assembled, the elastic component is automatically pressed against the plug for fixing the plug to the main body stably.
However, when the plug is taken away from the main body, the elastic component is firstly compressed down so that the plug can disengage from the main body. But, if the user forgets to press the elastic component and then takes the plug away from the main body directly, the engagement between the main body and the plug will be destroyed. So the conventional power adapter is not convenient for replacing the plug.